Cubes
Cubes are the enemy that your towers attack. They have different health and speeds and must go along a map to get through and deal damage to your health. Cubes: - Dirt Man (975 Health) - Basic cube (4 Health) - Light cube (7 Health) - Slow cube (55 Health) - Lead cube (70 Health) (Requires Lead Sight) - Shadow cube (30 Health) (Requires Shadow Sight) - Mystery cube (25 Health) (Splits into another cube) - Red cube (350 Health) - Medic cube (55 Health) (Gives 25 health) -Medic cube 2 (275 Health) (Gives 150 health) - Current Cash cube (250 Health) (Drops cash that's worth 1,000$) - Fast cube (4 Health) - Purple cube (2,400 Health) - Red mystery cube (2,500 Health) - Rubik's Minion (10,000 Health) - AKingFerry cube (901 Health) -BigNubHunter Cube (900 Health) -TNT Cube (900 Health) (Has a low chance of exploding and deleting some of your towers) - Fire cube (1750 Health) - Ice cube (5000 Health) - Water cube (900 Health) - Sun cube (immunity to sun temple) (6200 Health) - Lightning cube (125 Health) - Overcharged Lightning Cube (300 Health) - Witch cube (500 Health) - Mini Witch cube (250 Health) - Baby Witch Cube (125 Health) - Wizard Cube (2000 Health) (resets cube's health to default) - End Cube (1,000,000,000 Health) (Heals itself) -Impostor End Cube (1,000,000,000 Health) (Does not affect Health) -Nuclear Cube (45000 Health) (Nukes your towers) -Unstable Lightning Cube (100 Health) (Blows up towers) Boss Cubes: - Light cube boss (500 Health) - Slow cube boss (1650 Health) - Lead cube boss (1300 Health) -Shadow Cube boss (1900 Health) - Magma boss (62,000 Health) - Purple cube boss (27500 Health) - Red cube boss (4750 Health) - Lightning cube boss (550 Health) - Mystery cube boss (650 Health) - Zombie Boss (7500 Health) -Sun Cube Boss (55,5400 Health) (immune to sun temple) -Rubix’s Cube (275,000 Health) -Basic Cube Boss (2,500,000 Health) -Tnt Cube Boss (13,000 Health) (Destroys a larger range of towers in less time than normal Tnt cube) -Overcharged Lightning Boss (750 Health) Special Cubes (Including Event Cubes): - xXWEEBYXx cube (75,001 Health) (From red mystery cube) - Redguy16 Cube (75,000 Health) (From red mystery cube) - MagikarpFilms Cube (50000 Health) (At the start of wave 50) - Egg cube (40 Health) (From easter event and reappears in the trial of xovuso) - Beta cube (275 Health) (A cube to beat in beta And you get a reward) - Alpha cube (200 Health) (A cube to beat in alpha and you get a reward) - Bunny boss Cube (100,000 Health) (In easter event) - Bunny's minion (5000 health) (Easter event) - Thanos cube (800,000 health) (Will snap half of your towers) - Uncle Sam Cube (1,776 health) (Limited time cube to defeat) - Big chonk cube (12,000,000 health) (Halloween event) -Infinity Cube (40,000 Health without shield) -Demon Spawn (25,000 Health without shield) -Lord Xovuso (850,000 Health without shield) -Turkey Cube (15 Health) (Gobble Gobble) -Santa Boss (230,000 Health) (Christmas event) -Snowman Cube (500 Health) -Snowman's Torso Cube (325 Health) -Snowman's Bottom Cube (125 Health) (has a slight chance to drop a present) -Elf Cube (250 Health) (Christmas event) -Packed Ice Cube (15,000 Health) (The Winter Trials) -Blue Ice Cube (350,000 health without shield) (The Winter Trials) Adjustable Cubes: -Core Cube (125 Health - Infinite Health) (Core Collector) Old Cubes: -Cash cube (70 Health) (Drops cash that's worth 100$) -Lightning Cube (100 Health) -Shadow Cube Boss (1,200 Health) -Witch Cube (1,500 Health) (including smaller cubes HP) -Sun Cube (11,000 Health) -Purple Cube Boss (17,500 Health) -Magma Cube (42,000 Health) -Magma Cube (52,000 Health) -Sun Cube Boss (75,000 Health) -Infinity Cube (35,000 Health without shield) -Infinity Cube (45,000 Health without shield) -Infinity Cube (75,000 Health without shield) -Basic Cube Boss (1,000,004 Health) -Big Chonk Cube (15,000,000 Health) -Endcube (1,000,000 Health) -Impostor Endcube (100,000,000 Health) -Endcube (100,000,000 Health)